Baby hit me one more time
by Bobo Masato
Summary: *finished* Duke ask Scarlet to marry her! but something goes wrong. Will they live happily ever after? This is my personal favorite of all my stories. R+R, please ^__^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One-This gift I have been waiting to give this gift tonight, 

I am down on my knees, there' no better time,

It's something to last for long as you live,

I am giving you all my heart can give... This gift-98 degree

In the Florida military resort, Duke and Hawk play golf while Hawk asks, "Is something on your mind, son?  You seem preoccupied."  Duke smiles and answers, "My apology, Hawk.  Just watching Scarlet."  Hawk looks out to the field and sees Scarlet playing American football with the guys.  She runs through Aces, Dusty, Mainframe and Falcon like the wind.  No one can even get close to her.

Hawk and Duke clap their hands as Scarlet scores the touch down.  Scarlet smiles and greets, "Good afternoon, sir.  Did you enjoy your game?"  Falcon runs up and shouts, "This is totally uncool!  You won the basketball game, the volleyball game, and now the American football game!  Right in front of my brother, too!  I'm shamed!  I demand a rematch!  Now!"

"We're running out of sport to play."  Scarlet says sweetly.  Her smile shines like the sun.  Duke is mesmerized.  Falcon picks up a soccer ball and asks, "Football?"  Scarlet lifts her knee and steals the ball so fast by the time Falcon starts chasing after her, she is already ten feet away.  Other Joes hollers and rushes after Falcon.

Aces shouts, "Duke, Hawk!  Come help us out here.  We're getting smoked."  Hawk shakes his head to declines, "no, thank you.  I am too old to engage in such intensity.  I am exhausted just by watching all you youngster roaming and rushing."  Duke and Hawk sit at the side to watch the game.  "Sometimes I wonder what I did to make me deserve such perfection." Duke says with gratification as he watches Scarlet leading the screaming Joes across the field.  

          Hawk is happy to see the relationship of his two favorite Joes blooming.  Hawk always sees Duke and Scarlet as his own children.  When Hawk first realized Duke was attracted to Scarlet, he was worried that it might affect Duke's work.  But the couple proofed that Hawk has none to worry.  Not only they keep their personal life discreet and clear from work, they manage to enhance each other work performance.  Even General Sharp admits that Duke and Scarlet become much better soldiers since dating.

          The driver who comes to pick up the Joes walks up and complains, "Just what I need.  A bus load of smelly soldier boys."  The guys run toward the bus and Scarlet says to Duke, "I'll see you tomorrow at the base."  Duke looks around and says, "Stay at my room tonight.  You can go back in my car tomorrow."  Scarlet replies, "I can't stay in your room for the night."

          Duke assures her, "we're just going to talk.  My work monopolized all my time last month.  I want to compensate for the lack of attention.  Relax at the spa.  Be in my room at eighteen hundred."  Scarlet hastens for a moment then heads to the spa.  She sees Cover Girl and Lady Jane heading toward the sauna.  They had asked some guys to give her a ride so she can stay.

          Inside the sauna, Scarlet asks Lady Jane, "Can I borrow your dress?  I want to look nice for Duke."  Cover Girl jokes, "Anything on you will be off the moment you get into the room."  Scarlet blushes and protests, "Duke said we're just gonna talk."  Cover girl continues to jokes, "that's what all men say.  A man's room is a tiger cave, you are dead the moment you walk into it."  Scarlet pretends she is mad and storms out.

          "Scarlet!  I'm sorry."  Cover Girl runs after her.  Scarlet throws Cover Girl down the Jacuzzi.  Cover girl screams, "The water is cold!"  Lady Jane pushes Scarlet in as Scarlet pulls Lady Jane into the water.  They laugh for a long time.  Cover girl slows down and says, "Scarlet, seriously, Duke might really want tonight to be the night.  You've been dating him for a long time and he looks like he had something planned."

          Scarlet nods and replies, "I'm confused, and a little scared.  I don't know what to think."  Lady Jane smiles and comforts, "then don't think about it too much.  Duke won't push you if you told him you aren't ready.  Come on, let's make you pretty for now."  The three girls go and get ready for Scarlet's date.  After Cover Girl helps her to put on make up, Scarlet looks into the mirror.

          "Thanks, Cover Girl.  I can always count on you to make me pretty no matter what happen."  Scarlet says.  Lady Jane pats Scarlet's head and says, "go get him, girl."  Scarlet takes a deep breath and goes up to Duke's room.  Duke opens the door and greets, "you are every bits breath-taking."

          Scarlet is stunned by how handsome Duke looks.  He dressed up charmingly and his aftershave smells wonderful.  Scarlet stands there and stares at him speechless.  Duke knows Scarlet is entranced by him, and is delighted to have that effect on her.  He impresses her with his greatest smile and asks, "Something wrong with me?"  Scarlet lowers her head embarrassed. 

 Duke calms her, "Do not be nervous, have faith in me."  Scarlet replies, "I'm sorry.  You look handsome tonight."  Duke hands Scarlet ten roses; nine white roses with one red rose in the middle.   "The roses symbolize you are one in a million.  I hope you like what I prepared for you."  Duke says as he lifts the cover of the plate to show macaroni and cheese.  Scarlet smiles.

          "I know this will bring smile to your face.  Your favorite food."  Duke smiles and sits down opposite to her.  Scarlet relaxes and spends some tenderness moment with Duke.  Before they know, it's twelve O'clock already.  Duke stands up and says, "Scarlet, do you know today is our anniversary?  I walked into the Pitt five years ago and you capitulated me the moment you appeared in front of my eyes."

          He walks up to Scarlet and knees in front of her and says, "you are the miracle of my life.  My feelings for you transcend any friendship and love.  I want us to be together for eternality."  Scarlet knows what Duke is going to say next.  Her heart pounds.  Duke voices the question, "Scarlet, marry me?"  He takes out a heart shape diamond ring.

          Scarlet opens her mouth but no word comes out.  She stands up, looks at Duke and faints.  Duke catches her, helps her sits down, and asks, "are you alright?"  Scarlet plays with her hair timidly and answers, "I am so sorry, that is embarrassing."  Duke always loves to watch Scarlet when she blushes.  He just sits there and admires Scarlet's beauty.

          "Duke, you know how military internal affair hate you dating me.  They will be furious if they know!  And your mother, she hates me too!  And you might get transferred out of the Joes!  And what about Hawk's recommendation for you?"  Scarlet says.  Duke puts his fingers on her mouth lightly to quiet her.

          "You always put too much consideration onto me.  I stated more than once that I am getting older.  My career cannot console me forever.  You are the direction of my life.  Do remember that."  Duke says.  Tears fall from Scarlet's eyes.  Duke wipes it away.  Scarlet says, "I have so many things on my mind right now."

          Duke takes Scarlet's hand and puts the ring on her finger.  He smiles to her and says, "I love you, Scarlet."  Scarlet smiles back and says, "Thank you.  I am shocked.  I don't know what to say.  I am overwhelmed.  I was not expecting this."

Duke kisses her forehead lightly and says, "we better get some sleep. Starting tomorrow we have a wedding to plan in addition to our regular duty."  Scarlet blushes again.  Duke smiles and leads her to the bed.  "Sleep at the bed tonight.  I will take the couch."  Duke says.  Scarlet lowers her head.

"Thank you, Duke.  I love you."  Scarlet says.

Continue at Ch.2


	2. 2

I do, cherish you, for the rest of my life,

You don't have to think twice.

I will love you still, form the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control. –I do cherish you. 98 degree

Chapter 2- I do cherish you

         The next day, Duke takes Scarlet back to the base.  Duke goes back to his office and looks through the files.  Flint comes in and sits down at the sofa.  Duke stares at him and questions, "I imagine that you do not have enough work to occupy your time.  I can give you with extra assignments.  The Middle East situation needs attention."  Flint says, "come on, man.  You gonna 'fess up. How is she?"  Duke replies unadorned, "I am not certain of whom your are referring to."

          "Come on.  I'm your pal.  Just tell me, did you get lucky last night?"  Flint asks.  "I most certainly did."  Duke says without looking up.  Flint exclaims, "How did you get her to have sex with you?  She said she won't have sex until married."  Duke closes his files, look at Flint and says, "first of all, Scarlet's private life is not your concern.  Second, my relationship with Scarlet remains platonic; and that is not your concern either.  I admire her morals and intend to honor her for that."

          Flint smirks, "so you two didn't go to bed?"  Duke says, "Scarlet went to bed.  I slept on the couch.  I am an old timer and have antiquated standard."   Flint says, "did you go check yourself at the Doc lately?  How can you date the hottest girl in the base and not try to get any?"  Lady Jane comes in and says, "if she is so hot why don't you go and try to get some."    Flint sticks out his tongue and jokes, "are you saying you are going to wait until wedding night?"

          "I don't see what the humor in that is.  Duke, that is very kind of you to do that for Scarlet."  Lady Jane says as she shoots Flint a glance.  Duke says, "I can be patient for Scarlet.  It will not be a lengthy wait nonetheless."  Lady Jane screams and shouts, "You Did Not!"  Duke smiles, "I proposed to her last night.  You two may go speculate the news.  I have enough interference from the two of you already."

          "Oh, come on.  Tell us more!"  Lady Jane says.  Duke replies, "There is nothing more to tell.  I would much appreciate if you two leave me to attend to my work and plans for the wedding."  Flint shakes his head and says, "I can't believe you proposed to her.  How can you?  That's insane!"  Lady Jane pushed Flint out of Duke's office and they run toward the girls' quarter.  They open the door and knocks Cover Girl over.

          "Where is Scarlet?"  Lady Jane asks.  Cover Girl crawls up and says, "thank you for not helping me up.  She is sleeping.  Duke must have…" Lady Jane stops her, "He didn't!  Duke slept on the couch last night.  And get this!  Duke proposed to Scarlet!"  Cover Girl screams out of her lung.  Flint shouts, "Woo!  I am deaf!"

          Jinx comes out and looks at Flint, "guys aren't allow here."  Cover Girl shouts, "oh who cares?  Come on!"  They run up to Scarlet's bed and pull her up.  "Alright!  Girlfriend.  Talk!" Lady Jane says.  Scarlet wipes her eyes and says, "what?"  Flint puts his arm around her shoulder and says, "Duke said he proposed to you last night."

          "The ring!  The ring!"  Cover Girl shouts.  Scarlet takes a little box out of her pocket and Cover Girl opens it and screams.  Flint says, "you better stop doing that before they lock you up in a sound proofed room.  Hey, Scarlet.  Duke really didn't sleep with you last night?  I mean, he didn't even ask?"  Lady Jane pushes Flint off the bed and asks, "when is the wedding?"

          "Duke wants it to be next year.  I don't know.  He got things pretty much planned already.  I am so confused.  I don't know what to think.  I'm still trying to believe this is happening."  Scarlet says.  Lady Jane smiles and says, "Congratulation, Sweetie.  I am so happy for you two.  Duke is lucky to have you."  Scarlet says bashfully, "I'm luckier.  This is all happening so fast.  I'm scare, Lady Jane."

          "Prewedding jitters.  All brides get that."  Cover Girl says.  Jinx asks, "Are we gonna be in the wedding?  What's the dress gonna be like?"  Scarlet lies back down to bed and answers, "I really don't know.  Duke will tell me when he sees fits.  I need to sleep."  Flint climbs back up to the bed and asks, "Are you tired because Duke keeps you up all night?"  Lady Jane pushes him out.

          "He really loves you.  I tried so hard to get his attention but all he sees is you.  I'm sorry for trying to get into you two's way before."  Cover Girl smiles.  Scarlet replies, "Nothing to be sorry about.  You are going to do my make up for the wedding, right?  I always count on you to make me beautiful no matter what."  Cover Girl gives Scarlet a big hug and says, "you're the most wonderful person in the world."       

          Lady Jane comes in and says, "Scarlet, I can tell there is something on your mind.  We are best friends.  You can talk to me.  Are you okay with all these wedding thing?"  Scarlet asks, "I'm very happy, really.  I'm just a little overwhelmed."  Lady Jane nods and says, "anytime you are ready to talk.  You know where to find me."

          Lady Jane walks out and punches Flint playfully.  "Too bad your dream girl is taken by Duke.  Guess you are stuck with me!"  Lady Jane says.  Flint makes a face and says, "let's go spread the news!  We will have to let everyone know before lunch!"  Cover Girl runs away as Jinx follows.  Jinx shouts, "let me tell Ship Wreck!  I want to see his face!  He still thinks he stands a chance."

          "I am so happy for Scarlet."  Lady Jane says.  "We all are."  Cover Girl responds.  Scarlet watches at the window as the group runs toward the Pitt.

Continue at Ch.3


	3. 3

Why do you keep us apart?  Why won't you give up your heart? You know we are meant to be together, why do you push me away? All that I want is to give you love forever and ever.—Selfish, n'sync Chapter 3--Selfish 

Duke walks down to the basement of the Pitt. Scarlet is sitting in the small room looking into the computer.  The screen fills with numbers and alphabets with no spaces between them.  The radio is making clicking sounds.  Numbers and alphabets keep rolling as Scarlet stares blankly.  "Are you still working for the Interpol intelligence?"  Duke asks.

"I can work for whoever I choose!"  Scarlet says.  Duke says, "I am not disapproving your working for them…" Scarlet barks at him before he finishes, "so I need your approvals when I make chooses?  I know you hate Interpol, but that doesn't mean you can come in and give me faces every time I do their assignment!"  Duke is mad and says, "I was just coming to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine and I want to be alone. If there is nothing else I would like to go back to my Interpol work."  Scarlet says coldly as she turns around and looks at the screen.  The numbers and alphabets roll again follows by the clicking sound.  "Now that you mention it, there is something else.  I had receive considerable amount of complains regarding your mistreatments toward other Joes."

          "I can't get them to do things right the nice way, so I do it the hard way.  They are much better than before.  Aren't they?"  Scarlet says, still looks at the computer.  Duke replies frustrated, "they are just normal human being."  Scarlet stands up and says,  "are you implying that I am abnormal and inhuman?  You know, if you have something to say just say it.  I have work to do."

"All I want to say is that you are relieved from training duty as of this moment.  Report to my office when you finish with your work form Interpol."  Duke storms out without turning his head.  Three hours later, Flint comes in.  Scarlet is still looking at the computer.  Flint sits next to her and asks, "hey, are you okay?  I heard Duke assigned your training duty to Snake Eyes."

          "Leave me alone.  I work down here in the basement because I don't want to be disturbed."  Scarlet says.  Flint says, "I'm worried about you, I want to sure you are alright."  Scarlet smiles and says, "thank you, Flint." Flint hugs her and says, "we all have bad moments.   Everything will be okay."  Scarlet presses herself onto Flint and says, "I know you like me.  Admit it."  Flint is stunned.

          "What are you doing?"  Flint scorns.  Scarlet kisses him.  Flint is too shocked to move.  Lady Jane walks in and sees them.  Flint pushes Scarlet away and says, "Jane!"  Lady Jane turns around and says, "don't talk to me."  Flint chases Lady Jane as she runs away.  Scarlet turns around and sits down in front of the computer again.

          The next day Duke goes down to the basement again.  Scarlet is still looking at the rolling numbers and alphabets.  "Just how long are you planning to look at those codes?"  Duke asks her.  Scarlet just sits there.  Duke pulls her up and barks, "I have had enough of your deranged eccentric behaviors!  You are going to go up there and start looking for Cobra!"

           A guy comes in and says, "get your hands off her.  Who the hell are you?"  The guy puts his hand on Scarlet's shoulder.  Duke answers furiously, "I am her fiancée."  The guy replies rudely, "That means that you two are not marry yet.  Back off.  Shana is not going anywhere until she finishes here."  Duke pushes him away and shouts, "who are you?"

          "Agent Maxwell from Interpol.  If you push me again, you will be so sorry."  Maxwell says.  Duke crosses his arms and says, "I always detested Interpol snobs.  You are not welcome here so leave."  Maxwell leaves and Duke looks at Scarlet madly, "Know this.  You are a Joe before you are an Interpol.  Get your priority straight."

Scarlet bangs on the table and says, "I worked for Interpol long before I work for you!  You are more snobby than them if you ask me!"  Duke storms out and bellows, "How dare you comparing me to those power manipulating lurkers!"  Scarlet takes a deep breath and returns to her work.  Cover Girl comes in and says, "I just bomb into Duke.  He looks mad."

"You bomb into him?  Give me a break!  You just want to get a cheap feel out of him!  You jezebel! Don't you think I know how you always try to take him from me?  You wish you can be as good as me."  Scarlet laughs at her.  Cover Girl swallows that and says, "don't do this, Scarlet.  I come here to help.  Everyone is mad at you already.  Hawk will transfer you away."

"You are all just jealous of me.  Frankly, none of you can be as good as me.  Especially you!  You are just a pretty face without a brain."  Scarlet says.  Cover Girl hates people to think of her that way.  "I can't believe you just say that!"  Cover Girl says.  Scarlet says coldly, "Look at you!  You are clueless as Playboy centerfold and all you know is how to use your look to get everything from the guys."  Cover Girl cries and says, "I never do that!"

"Every time you can't win you just cry.  Your tears don't work on me!  You think I don't know you throwing yourself at Duke behind my back?"  Scarlet says.  "How dare you accuse me like that!  You can rot in here for all I care!  I will go comfort Duke with my jezebel charm."  Cover Girl storms away and shouting.  Scarlet turns back to her computer.

Lightly, Scarlet starts sobbing.


	4. 4

I've been sitting here, can't get you off mind.

I try my best to be a man and be strong.

I drive myself insane, wishing I could touch your face,

but the truth remains, your gone. –Gone, n'sync

Chapter Four—Gone

Lady Jane and Flint manage to work things out with each other.  They try to talk to Scarlet but she just make them more furious.  Cover Girl tired too, but Scarlet did the same to her.  All the Joes hate Scarlet.  She is always late and hardly does anything, all she does is complain.

          Scarlet is talking to Maxwell when Crazy Leg says, "Hawk wants to see you."  Scarlet walks into Hawk's office.  Hawk looks at her furiously.  Duke stands next to Hawk, looking away from Scarlet.  Hawk says, "the Joes can no longer stand your abusive behavior.  Let me remind you that marrying your commanding officer does not, in any way, give you the right to walk over others.  Do I make myself clear?"

Scarlet replies indifferently, "are you implying I have no right as a training officer to discipline the Joes, or I have no power except for Duke's?"  Hawk yells, "How dare you talk back to me in such manner!  Do you want me to kick you out of the Joes?"  Maxwell smirks disgustingly and says, "Shana dear, forget about them.  Come back to Interpol.  You are too good for this stupid place."

Duke punches Maxwell and says, "no one say you can come in here."  Scarlet punches Duke and shouts, "how dare you!  You know, Maxwell is right.  This place is stupid.  I have had enough of all you incompetence jerks!"  She pulls off her ring, throw it to Duke and leaves.  Flint picks up the ring and gives it to Duke.

"Great.  She finally leaves."  Gung Ho says.  Falcon eyes him.  Flint asks, "Duke, are you okay?"   Duke nods and replies, "I am fine."  Lady Jane says, "how can Scarlet do that to Duke?  To us?  Who does she thinks she is?"  Flint says, "If she thinks she is too good for us, then we don't need her."  Duke watches as Scarlet leaves in Maxwell's car.  "How dare you, Scarlet."  Duke says madly.

One month later, Duke and Cover Girl get out form a movie theater.  Cover Girl asks, "how's the movie?"  Duke smiles and answers, " it is quite a divertissement."  Cover Girl smiles and sighs, "I hope that means it's good."  Duke says, "it is.  Thank you for inviting me."  He opens the car door for Cover Girl.

"You want to go for a drink?"  Cover Girl asks, Duke shakes his head and says, "I still have work to do."  Cover Girl asks, "how about a coffee then?"  Duke nods and starts the car.  They are drinking a coffee when Cover Girl asks, "you are not having fun, aren't you?"  Duke looks at his coffee without answering.

"Earth to Duke, hello?  Duke?  You are starting to hurt my feeling."  Cover Girl says.  Duke breaks off from the trance and says, "I apologize for my behavior.  You are a marvelous companion.  I have quite a burden on my mind."  Cover Girl says, "no, you just have one thing on you mind, one red head.  I know she means the world to you, you can talk to me if you want."

"I cannot talk about her.  It will be unfair to you."  Duke drinks his coffee.  Cover Girl smiles and replies, "I'm not trying to take her place.  I know we can't be anything more than friends.  At least let me be a friend close enough to listen.  Talk to me."

"I was mad at Scarlet insinuated that I am imperious.  Maybe I am.  I did not consider her feeling.  It maybe true that Interpol is exasperating vermin, but it was her home for a long time."  Cover girl smiles and says, "my parents are exasperating vermin, too.  I still love them."  Duke says, "Exactly my point, and the wedding is the worse!"

Cover Girl smiles. Duke says, "I reached the stage of stop worrying about my career, but Scarlet is still trying to reach her potential.  It might jeopardize her career too.  I did not consider that."  Cover Girl sighs and says, "you are such a nice man.  After all she did you still can't hate her."  Duke replies, "When we worked together, we always worked on my assignments.  I never aid Scarlet in hers, yet she never complained.  Maybe she is having tribulations which I am unaware of."

After the coffee, Duke returns to his office to work.  "Hi, bro."  Falcon greets while shooting paper balls into the trashcan.  "What are you doing up this hours?"  Duke asks.  "I crashed a tank.  Hawk wants me home for a week so I can think about what I done.  Just want to come say sorry."  Duke sighs and says, "what am I going to do with you?"

Flint and Jane come in and say, "Hey, we heard about the date."  Duke says, "I cannot stop thinking about Scarlet.  I need to know the reason."  Flint says, "sometimes people change and there is nothing you can do."  Duke sighs, "I wish I can look into her eyes and ask her myself."  Falcon jumps down the dusk and says, "Let's go then.  You know where to find Scarlet, right?"

Duke replies, "that is absurd.  It is asinine to leave everything behind in search of Scarlet.  She is with her new boyfriend from Interpol."  Falcon voices, "you already said she is more important than your work.  If you don't find out, it'll eat you for the rest of your life.  Even if she is getting married, you have to trash her wedding!"  Duke shakes his head and says, "I am no fool."

"Everyone is a fool when they fall in love.  The question is how bad do you want to see her."  Lady Jane says.  Flint adds, "I will take care of everything.  I want to know too.  She did save my life a lot of times.  I can't just abandon her."  Lady Jane says, "she was my best friend."  Duke takes a deep breath and says, "I hope this will not be a mistake.  Let's go, Falcon."

Continue at Ch.5


	5. 5

As much as I want to, I can't stay,

I've made up my mind, There is no turning back.

He's been good to me, and he deserve better than this.

It's the hardest thing I ever had to do...The Hardest Thing. 98 degree

Chapter 5-the hardest thing

Scarlet never went home to her father.  Duke looks for her in the Interpol.  No one will tell him where Scarlet is.  After five hours, a girl feels bad and tells him, "Shana O'Hara rarely comes here.  You will have better luck finding her at the White House."  Falcon asks, "what is she doing at the White House?"  The girl says,  "She is special agent for national security.  Agent Maxwell calls there every time he needs Shana."

Duke calls his friend at White House, "Hello.  Can you find out Shana O'Hara whereabouts?"  An hour later, Duke's friend calls back, "Special Agent O'Hara had received a call in French Rivera in person two days ago."  Duke goes too far to stop.  He takes a flight to France.  The phone number belongs to a small apartment.

Duke picks the lock.  The apartment is clean and airy.  The only deco there is a picture on the shelf. A picture of Duke himself.  Duke hears someone coming and hides in the kitchen and listen.  The door opens and a guy says, "you forget to lock the door."  Scarlet says, "I am hungry."  Duke's heartbeat when he hears her voice.  A rage of jealousy whelms him as he wonders who the guy is.

"Takes off you clothes."  The guy says.  Duke tires to hold down his anger.  Ten million emotions hit him at once.  He hears Scarlet low cries of pain and runs out to punch the guy.  "Duke!"  Scarlet exclaims.  Duke knees down and says, "Scarlet, I love you.  Please return to me.  However I depraved you, I will make amend.  I will do whatever you want.  I cannot continue on without you."

Duke cannot believe those words come out of his mouth.  He cannot believe what he sees either.  After he cool down, he sees numerous medical equipment, bottles and needles on the coffee table.   Scarlet wraps herself with a blanket and sobs, "why, why do you come here?  Why can't you just let me go, after all the things I did to you?"  Duke looks at the guy.  

"I am her doctor."  The guy greets.  Fear hits Duke, "No, it is impossible!"  Scarlet lowers her head and says, "I have three months to live."  Duke looks at the doctor, "There is nothing you can do?"  The doctor says, "The cancer is out of control.  She might be able to live a year if she go through Chemotherapy."  Scarlet shakes her head, "The treatment make me lose hair and retch four times a day.  I can't sleep or eat.  I am better off without it."

"What medication are you injecting into her?"  Duke asks.  The doctor answers, "it is just painkiller.  Medicine for bone cancer has to inject right into the bone."  Duke asks, "Bone cancer?"  Scarlet is quiet.   Duke holds his head as he remembers that day in desperation.  The mission Scarlet and him went on half a year ago.  

They were fighting Cobra.  The Crimson Guard got him surrounded.  They fired at him when Scarlet shot the Guards and pushed him away.  Scarlet took two bullets for him and was sent to the hospital. The doctor said the bullet scratched the bone and Scarlet got a bone infection.  Scarlet went back for more tests but she told Duke she was healed.

"You should have told me.  You rip a whole month of the time we left.  Did you even consider my feelings?" Duke asks Scarlet.  "I can't tell you!  You will blame yourself!  I don't mind dying for you. I will do it again if given.  I can't have you mourn me after I die!  I rather you hate me than hurt forever."  Duke smiles sadly, "apparently, you were over-considering my feelings."

"I thought I made you hate me enough to forget about me."  Scarlet says.  Duke smiles, "You thought wrong.  I can never hate nor forget you."  Duke tries to touch Scarlet's hair and she moves away.  A string of hair falls.  Scarlet's tears follow.  Duke pulls her into his arms and says, "do not desperate.  I am here now.  I will not leave your side as of this moment."  The doctor pushes a needle into Scarlet's spine.

Scarlet snivels as she pulls onto Duke's shirt.  Duke's heart is broken to see her sufferance.  The doctor stands up and says, "I will go now.  You are lucky to have him, Agent O'Hara."  Scarlet says, "Thank you.  Goodbye."  Duke walks the doctor to the door.  Then he smiles to Scarlet and says, "I overheard that you were hungry. I will go prepare dinner."  He heads toward the kitchen.

In about ten minutes, dinner is ready.  Scarlet smiles and says, "macaroni and cheese."  Duke goes into her room and picks things up while she is eating.  He comes out and says, "I am taking you back to America."  Scarlet nods.  The next day, Duke, Scarlet and Falcon arrive at Duke's two floors apartment in New York.  Falcon helps them with the luggage.

"I called housekeeping to change the sheet.  Take a shower and go to bed."  Duke smiles and says to Scarlet.  Falcon goes into the kitchen and looks at all the can food.  "Mac and cheese, spaghetti-O, chicken and star.   I thought you don't eat canned food."  Falcon says.  Duke smiles and answers, "Scarlet lingua's preference differ form mine."  Falcon asks Scarlet, "Who talks like that?"  Scarlet laughs.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour."  Duke says.  Falcon asks Scarlet, "You want a game of pool?"  Scarlet nods and accepts, "I slept all the way here anyway."  They go up to the upper floor where Duke owns a pool table.  Scarlet wins in five minutes.  Falcon wines, "No fair!  You never let me win."  Duke shouts from down stairs, "Winning can only be procured, never conferred."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  Falcon shouts as he changes the pool table into table tennis.  They start playing Ping-Pong.  In the middle of the game, Scarlet has a pain attack and collapses as the ball bounces off the ground.  Falcon shouts, "Scarlet!"

Duke runs up stairs and carries her to bed.  Scarlet looks at them and says, "I'm fine, just a little pain, that's all."  Duke says, "I should not have let you invigorate yourself in such manner.  You need your injection?"  Scarlet shakes her head.  Duke smiles and says, "I will bring dinner then."   Falcon follows Duke out, then turns around and says, "you know, one nice thing about you getting sick is that I can beat you in games."  Scarlet smiles.

Duke feeds Scarlet chicken and stars, then tugs her to bed.  He then turns on the TV to watch the sport channel.  He loves watching Super Bowl, but today he is just not in the mood.  He goes into the kitchen and opens a can of beer.  He sits back into the sofa, drifting into sleep while reminiscing the time he shared with Scarlet.  All the sacrifices she made for him, all the support and courage she offered in his downcast, all the joy and love she brought him.

When he wakes up again, a letter from Scarlet is in front of him.  It says, "Duke, thanks for coming for me.  I hope you understand that I can't stay.  I can't have you serve me like a patient, smile in front of me and then drink beer in the dark.  I don't want you to see me die.  It's a lot to ask but let the Joes know.  Let them hate me.  Love you always, Scarlet."  For the first time in his life, Duke cries.  


	6. 6

Oh baby, the reason I breathe is you, baby you got me cited. 

Pretty baby, I couldn't let you go.

I must confess my loneness is killing me now.

Don't you know I still believe you will be here and you will be mine? Baby hit me one more time…Britney Spear Chapter Six-Baby Hit me one more time 

          Duke returns to the base.  Lady Jane sees the exhausted look on Duke's face and asks, "What happened?"  Duke sighs, "I can only say she shatters my heart."   Duke goes back to his office.  Falcon looks away to avoid Flint's eyes.  Flint says,  "Scarlet goes too far. Duke doesn't deserve that."  Lady Jane says, "I was going to try talk to her again, too."  Cover Girl says, "guess you don't have to now."

          Duke comes out form his office and says, "I am heading for the mission in Aruba.  Contact me if you need anything."  Lady Jane says, "Are you sure you will be alright?"  Duke nods and replies, "I have experienced enough in my life to learn to deal with the bereavements of relationships.  I will recover as time given.   Work proceeds."  Lady Jane smiles as Duke leaves, then she turns to Flint and says, "I don't know what it is but something is wrong."

          A week past, Hawk walks into Duke's office.  "Hello, have a beer."  Hawk throws Duke a bottle.  Duke looks at the bottle and says, "it is against regulation to drink in the Pitt."  Hawk answers, "I am the central command and you are the first command!"  Duke says, "hence we are obligated to set example for our subordinates."  Hawk laughs and opens his beer.  Duke puts his on the table.

          "Tell me, son.  How are you doing?"   Hawk asks.  Duke signs and says, "truthfully, I am quite perturbed of everyone asking how am I doing.  I presume this is a social call?"  Hawk drinks his beer and says, "you worked too hard lately.  You're good enough as it is."  Duke closes his folders and says, "there is no such thing as good enough."  Hawk says, "why do you work yourself up?  You will not have anything to do next month."

          "It is my objective to take a leave of absence next month." Duke says.  Hawk says, "you are starting to scare me."  Duke says, "Since Scarlet left, I come to the realization that I spent all my time in the Pitt.  This is a good opportunity to get out and visit my mother and friends.  I will leave next Monday and return in a month or so."  Hawk asks, "I will not be identifying your body, right?"  Duke laughs and says, "I am disheartened, not demented.  I will phone you time to time and return if you see necessary."

          Duke walks down the Siq, an eerie narrow rocky valley.  He reaches the end and sees the Khasneh, the 100 ft high, perfect rock-cut facades that both 'Indiana Jones' and 'Mummy Return' take scenes in.  Duke calls Flint with his cell phone.  "Duke, where are you?  I called you mom yesterday and she said you were never home."  Flint asks.  

"I am in Petra, right in front of Khasneh.  This is some visional sensation phenomenon."  Duke answers.  "What are you doing there?"  Flint exclaims.  "I am meeting a friend.  Is the Pitt operating placidly?"  Duke asks.  Flint says, "yeah.  You know, being this spontaneous is so unlike you."  Duke laughs and says, "I see my friend.  I will call you later."

"Hi, Scarlet."  Duke says as she turns around.  "Duke!  What in heaven's name are you doing here?"  Scarlet says.  Duke opens the umbrella to shade her and says, "Overstating the obvious, aren't you?  I am searching for you!  What are you doing in this heat?  Drink this."  Scarlet drinks the bottled water as Duke feels her forehead.

"How did you find me?"  Scarlet asks.  Duke answers, "I stole your want-to-do list.  Let me inform you that some of the things you listed are illegal."  Scarlet laughs, "I wrote that list when I was twelve.  Besides, what can they do?  Life sentence?  Death role?"  Duke says, "Do not joke like that.  Why did you run away?"

"I hate to see you hurt."  Scarlet says.  Duke pats her head, then holds her hand and says, "Am I not hurting now?  Let us take a look inside, then I will take you home."   Scarlet says, "do you know this is actually the city of the dead?  This is all tombs."  Duke says, "Stop being so morbid.  Try to take gratification in the time we still have together."

          Duke gets Scarlet a camel to sit on and return to the hotel.  He makes sure the room is cool for Scarlet.  He puts ice into the bathtub to make sure the warm water is cooler.  After Scarlet comes out, Duke feeds her dinner and says, "you have your injection?"  Scarlet says, "Please stop."

          Duke looks at her.  Scarlet lowers her head and says, "being treat like 

a dying person is worse than actually dying."  Duke puts down the bowl and hugs her.  "So that is the reason of departure, is it? I made you feel like a dying person.  I am so sorry.  I will not overprotect you from now on."  Scarlet sobs and says, "I don't want to die.  I want to marry you."  Duke hugs her tight and whispers, "I know."


	7. 7

Will you miss me when I'm gone?

Will you remember all the good times we've had?

We'll always be the greatest of friends,

I'll be only a memory away.--Sailormoon

Chapter Seven-will you miss me? 

           In Duke's two floors apartment in New York, Scarlet is sleeping on the sofa, with her head on Duke's lap.  Duke is watching Super Bowl on television while drinking beer.  He calls Flint and Lady Jane picks up, "Hello, Jane.  Is the Pitt functioning smoothly?"  Lady Jane says, "What's the point of taking leave if you are gonna call everyday?  Relax and enjoy life!  I heard you went to Petra.  How was it?"

          "It was rewarding."  Duke says as he plays with Scarlet's hair lovingly.  Lady Jane asks, "Hey, Duke.  I have something I wanted to ask you, about Scarlet.  You have been acting pretty weird since you went talking to her."  Suddenly, there is a loud thud over in the background and Lady Jane screams.

          "Lady Jane!  What happens?"  Duke shouts.  Scarlet wakes up by Duke's outburst.  Lady Jane says, "we are under attack.  Listen, I got to go."  Scarlet looks at Duke and says, "Is everything alright?"  Duke puts down the phone and says, "I better go back and check.  It is not good if Cobra's attack reaches Flint's office without the Joes even knowing.  You stay here."  Duke runs to the rooftop for his helicopter.

          In the base, Flint runs into his office and shouts, "Jane, are you hurt?"  Lady Jane shakes her head and says, "I heard Scarlet's voices!  Duke is with Scarlet!  I knew it!  He is hiding something!"  Flint says, "Jane!  Let's go!  We have to fight!"  They run out and start beating up Cobra.

          Duke flies back and leads the Joes in air.  Flint takes care of the ground.  Hawk chases the Cobra in the base out.  With the three commanders leading, the Joes soon achieve victory.  They cheer as Cobra retreats.  "What a day.  Lucky you come back."  Flint says.  Duke smiles and says, "give me a damage report.  I want to know how many Joes are injured ASAP."

          "What are you doing here!  Go back to you vacation!  That's an order."  Hawk walks up to Duke and says.  Lady Jane says, "Thanks, Duke.  We can always count on you to watch over us."  Duke smiles and replies, "I have certain matter I was attending before, I need to go to take care of it."  As Duke leaves, Lady Jane turns around to Flint and says, "I need to go follow him.  He is hiding something!"

          Duke opens his apartment door and hollers, "Scarlet!  I am home."  Lady Jane comes in and says, "I was right!  Scarlet is here the whole time.  She never left you!  You were lying to me!  Where is she?"  Scarlet is nowhere in sight.  Duke runs to the bedroom and sees pills and medicine bottles all over the floor.  There are needles on the counter top.

          "What happened here?"  Lady Jane asks.  The landlord comes in and says, "Sergeant Hauser.  The lady collapsed about an hour ago was sent to the hospital."  Duke rushes down to the garage with Lady Jane behinds him.  Duke drives like a maniac, run every red light and never goes below 80mph.  Lady Jane thanks god that they are in New York for they will be in prison in any other parts of USA.

          Scarlet is still sleeping.  Duke is talking to the doctor outside when Lady Jane picks up Scarlet's record in front of the bed.  Duke comes in and Lady Jane punches him.  She cries and shouts, "how dare you!  You, you bloody liar. How can you do this to me!"  She keeps hitting Duke.  Scarlet wakes up by the noise and moans, "Jane, don't be mad at him.  I made him promise not to tell you."

          "Scarlet!" says Lady Jane as she runs up to hold Scarlet tight.  Scarlet says, "I am sorry, Jane.  I should have known you can't be mad at me."  Lady Jane says, "after all that we went through and everything you did for me, how can you even think you can make me mad at you!  You need us more than ever, don't waste anymore time.  Come back to the base and let us be with you."       

          Scarlet cries.  Lady Jane whips her tears and says, "you don't have to pretend you are strong.  We are all here for you."  Duke strokes Scarlet's red hair and says, "I know you miss them.  I will take you back to the base tomorrow."  Scarlet was strong and determined to take on her death.  The persistence of Duke and Lady Jane makes Scarlet feels feeble and fragile.  Scarlet starts wanting to see her friends.

          "I can't let them know I am dying."  Scarlet says.  Lady Jane says, "you are always there when we have problems, no matter how frustrated you get.  Let us be here for you now."  Scarlet shakes her head and says, "I just can't have them go through this kind of pain.  That disturbs me more than my death.  Promise me not to tell anyone."

          "How can you put this on my shoulder!  You can't expect me to lie to them for the rest of my life!"  Lady Jane cries.   Scarlet says, "I am sorry to have to do this to you.  Please, Jane, do this for me?  I never ask you for anything.  Can't you grant me this dying wish?"  Lady Jane whips away her tears and nods reluctantly.


	8. 8

You are the only one in my heart.

I don't know how to live without your love,

I was born to make you happy.--Britney Spear

Chapter Eight—I was born to make you happy

          Although acting tough, Scarlet's pain is taking over her.  She cannot get down the bed anymore.  Duke knows their time together will not be long.  He once asked the doctor to give Scarlet stronger painkiller, but the doctor says Scarlet will die if she takes anymore.  Scarlet smiles to Duke an says, "I wonder what is keeping Jane.  She should be here now."

          Duke calls and Lady Jane picks up the phone.  "Hi, Duke.  Listen, we are busy right now.  Hawk wonders…" Lady Jane asks.  "I shall be there in an hour."  Duke says as he puts the phone down and looks at Scarlet.  She smiles and says, "go.  They need you."  Duke kisses her forehead lightly and replies, "Sleep now.  I shall return before you awake."

          Duke doesn't return the next day.  Scarlet starts to worry.  She crawls to the wheelchair and gets to a computer.  Hacking into the Pitt's computer, she finds out that Flint and his team was missing in battle.  Lady Jane disappeared with her team while looking for him.  A lot of Joes are missing, the Pitt can hardly hold itself, let alone finding the missing Joes.

          Scarlet swallows her pain and hacks into Cobra's computer.  For hours she breaks codes and sorts clues.   She finally finds Flint and Lady Jane in a Cobra's base in Dakota.  It appears Cobra is doing some life-threatening experiment on the missing Joes.  She tries to contact Duke but the base is under attack by Cobra.

          Flint and Lady Jane can die soon.  Scarlet suddenly has a pain attack and falls to the ground.  She curses herself of being so useless in time like this.  Taking a deep breath, Scarlet picks up the painkiller bottle that says 'no more than five pills per day' and pours the whole bottle into her mouth.  Her pain is gone.

          In the Cobra hideout, Lady Jane watches as Baroness tortures Flint.  Flint is screaming on top of his lung.  Baroness says, "Strong, aren't you?  Well then let's try another way.  I wonder if your girl friend is as strong as you?"  The vipers release Flint as he falls onto the floor.  "No… Jane…" Flint murmurs half-conscious.

          Lady Jane is scared, although she is not showing it.  Road Block tries to stop the viper taking her but got beat up.  Aces, Dusty and Breaker try to help but Lady Jane stops them.  Baroness strips Lady Jane down when the light suddenly goes out.  Baroness screams.  As the light turns back on, Scarlet is point a gun at Baroness' head with Lady Jane in behind, holding Flint.  "Scarlet!"  Aces shouts.

          "Let them out!"  Scarlet shouts.  "Release them."  Baroness orders.  The Joes run away onto a tank air-carrier.  Aces cheers, "That's what I call traveling in style."  The pilot asks, "Where to, ma'am?"  Scarlet doesn't answer.  Lady Jane looks back and sees Scarlet lying on the floor. "Scarlet!"  Lady Jane shouts.

          In the base, Duke and Hawk is fighting hard.  "We can't fight them off much longer."  Hawk says.  Serpentor shouts, "surrender!  Fools!"  Suddenly, the giant F-14 tank air-carrier appears in the sky.  Tanks drop down as the Rescued Joes fight off Cobra.  "Duke!"  Lady Jane shouts carrying Scarlet.

          Duke makes his way to Scarlet as she says,  "I am alright.  Keep fighting."  Soon, the Joes win.  Serpentor shouts, "I shall turn you all to snakes!"  He drops one of the things that they used to turn Cobra Commander into Snake.  The smoke starts coming out.  The Joes run but Falcon got shot in the leg.

          "Falcon!"  Duke shouts.  "No!  You can't go over there!"  RoadBlock pulls him back.  Scarlet struggles up and runs toward Falcon.  Scarlet picks Falcon up, runs and throws Flacon to safety as the smoke engulfs her.  "Scarlet!" Falcon cries.  The smoke is gone.  Duke and Lady Jane run toward Scarlet.

          "Don't!  You will get contaminated!"  Scarlet's skin turns green as she closes her eyes.  "Scarlet…" Duke shouts. Scarlet replies, "I have no regret.  I am sorry I can't die in your arm."  A special pathology unit comes pick her up in a glass case.  "She is already dead.  We'll sterilize her and return the body to you.  " A man in white isolated suit says.  "NO!"  Lady Jane cries.


	9. 9

Deep in my heart, I know there's only you

And right from the start I always knew,

I'll never let you go, cause I love you so.

I want you for the rest of my life.—Britney Spear

Chapter Nine—Deep in my heart

          Scarlet's body was sent back to her house.  "I have no place here.  I failed you, sir."  Duke says to Patrick O'Hara, Scarlet's father.  Patrick sighs and says, "she dies an honorable death, that's all she ever wanted.  How are you doing?"  Duke rubs his neck and replies, "I feel as if I get ten years older all of a sudden, sir."  Patrick pats Duke's back and says, "call me dad."

          "I am sorry that I didn't take care of her."  Hawk says to Patrick.  Flint says, "she is my responsibility also, I am sorry, too."  Patrick shakes his head and says, "Scarlet won't want to be anyone responsibility.  It was an accident."  Patrick wipes away his tears.  Loud noise comes out from the cremation room.  The four men rush to see what happen.

          Cover Girl is screaming and shouting.  "What are you doing?"  Hawk asks her.  "She looks horrible!  Let me redo her make up!"  Cover Girl cries so hard that Hawk can hardly makes out her words.  "Don't be silly."  Flint says. Cover Girl cries, "No!  Scarlet says she can always depends on me to make her pretty no matter what happen. If I let her go looking like that she will come back and haunt me!"

          "We can delay the cremation until tomorrow.   You can give her a make over."  Patrick comforts Cover Girl as Dusty whips her tears away.  Cover Girl smiles and gives Patrick a big hug.  "I'll have to curl her hair, and puts her into a dress, and jewelry.  She can't go in her uniform…" Cover Girl starts getting busy, Lady Jane goes to help.  "Don't forget this."  Duke gives the girls his wedding ring.  

          The next day, Duke gets up early and gets down stairs.  " It smells nauseating in here.  What are you two doing?"  Lady Jane smiles and shows him Scarlet.  Duke smiles, "She looks heavenly.  Thank you."  Flint comes in and yells, "it stinks in here!  What did you put on her, rocket fuel?"  Lady Jane eyes him and says, "It's none of your business!"  Flint replies, "it is so.  I will die if she explodes during cremation."

          "She looks so cute with the curly hair and all."  Patrick smiles.  "She looks like Sherry Temple!"  Falcon laughs.  "Alright, people, the cremation starts at eleven o'clock.  We have to hurry to the funeral home."  Hawk says.  They close the coffin.

          "Becareful of her dress!  Don't crush her hair.  I spent two hours setting it."  Cover Girl shouts.  Duke, Hawk and Flint wraps the coffin in an American flag, then carry the body as in military honoree burial.  "Dad, will you lead the way?"  Duke asks Patrick.  Patrick looks at Duke and smiles, "sure, son.  I am honored."

          They arrive at the funeral home and open the coffin.  Everyone say goodbye as the coffin goes into the incinerator.  Suddenly, Lady Jane screams.  Scarlet opens her eyes.  "Scarlet!"  Duke runs up and carries her out.  The coffin rolls into the fire.  Scarlet asks, "What's that smell?  It stinks!"  Duke holds her and starts crying.

          One month later, Pitt resumes normal operation.  "Somehow all the painkiller and Cobra chemical weapon react inside Scarlet's body and the residue kills the cancer cell.  It is fortuitous that the girls want to give Scarlet a make over."  Duke says to Hawk.  Flint laughs, "Especially the stinky hair stuff they use.  I think it stenches Scarlet back to life."  Lady Jane punches him in the arm, "funny."

          "Where is Scarlet now?"  Hawk asks.  Duke looks out the window.  The Joes and Scarlet all have roller-blades on, playing street hockey on the runway.  Duke, Hawk, Flint and Lady Jane get down to the runway.  Scarlet scores and Lady Jane cheers.  Hawk asks, "Normal sports aren't fast enough anymore?"  

Duke says, "Return to your quarter and rest.  Your bones are still not recuperated and we still have a wedding to plan."  Falcon shouts. "Oh, come on, bro.  You never let us have fun.  Why don't you join us?  We are tired of losing."  Duke looks at him.  Flint says, "why not?  Show them how it's done!"  Duke puts on the roller-blades.

"Woo.  Duke is good."  Lady Jane says.  "Is that a smile I see on Duke's face?  That's another miracle we have to thanks god for."  Hawk says.  Falcon smiles and remarks, "bro looks as if he is ten years younger."  Duke scores and laughs.  He pulls Scarlet up and kisses her deeply.   

The End

That is all.  Thanks for reading.  This is my favorite story yet.  I hope you all like it.  E-mail me if you have any comment.  You are welcome to rewrite any part of the story, too.  Just post it or and I will read it.  Thanks again for reading my story!  


End file.
